


come into the light

by firebrands



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Actors, Alternate Universe - Porn, M/M, Mutual Pining, Resolved Sexual Tension, Sexual Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:08:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24827335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firebrands/pseuds/firebrands
Summary: tony's been doing porn for a while. a new pretty face shouldn't trip him up, but steve rogers goes and does exactly that.fill for mystony bingoprompt: tension; also for pensivegrace on tumblr who asked for co-star au!
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 21
Kudos: 153
Collections: Captain America/Iron Man Bingo





	come into the light

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pensivepisces](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pensivepisces/gifts).



> thank you to nathan / [postironic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/positronic) for the great beta :)

It’s been a while since Steve has done one of these confessional-type videos. After a PA has adjusted his seat and they’d tested the lighting, Steve takes a seat by the window of the cabin.

“Action,” the director says, and Steve takes a deep breath.

“The first time I worked with Tony Stark, I had barely started my career. We were both really young, and well, for me…” Steve pauses and runs a hand through his hair before smiling at the camera. “I wasn’t too experienced yet. But he was so gentle, and sweet, and he really helped with my nerves.”

They do a few more takes, try one where Steve’s wearing a different shirt, and one where Steve is talking to the gaffer, so his gaze is set off camera.

The next shot has Steve lying on the bed, only wearing his briefs. He rolls onto his stomach and looks at the camera from under his lashes. “I’m really excited to work with him again, I’ve always found his style really… sexy.”

He doesn’t need to conjure up anything to make himself flush; the script does the trick well enough, mostly because it’s true. He _is_ excited to work with Tony again, even if he’s seen Tony around fairly often.

It makes Steve feel young, the way he reminisces about the first film they’d shot together, all those years ago.

* * *

There’s something different about the new guy. Tony has said as much as soon as he’d laid eyes on him, blonde and blue eyed and impossibly shy, even as they made him strip so they could shave him and oil him up. Tony has told them all before, that he didn’t like working with inexperienced boys, boys who would freeze at his touch, worry clear in their eyes and even clearer on camera. But there’s no fear in the new guy’s eyes—quite the opposite. Something about him makes Tony jumpy, but he can’t explain why. So instead, he pesters everyone else until they can give them a satisfying answer.

“You sure he’s in the right place?” Tony asks Jan, again. She tuts in response, just like she did earlier. “He’s too pretty, Jan.”

“Well darling, so are you, and that’s what we pay for,” Jan says, meeting Tony’s eyes in the reflection of the mirror. She tilts her head, assessing him, before she runs a hand through Tony’s hair.

“There,” she murmurs to herself, then she pushes Tony up. “Now it’s his turn, so if you please.”

Tony huffs, then walks onto the set. Nick is already in his seat, going through the boards. “Play nice with this one,” he says, and he doesn’t lift his head as he says it.

“So he _is_ new,” Tony says, sitting down beside Nick. “Something’s different about him.”

Nick rolls his eyes. “Yeah, only been in one or two before this,” he admits. “But he’s good.”

“I’ll believe it when I see it.”

Nick snorts.

The scene has them both in their underwear, pressing against each other, hands roaming up and down each other’s sides, breathy moans and whispered pleas. It’s a standard scene, one Tony’s done too many times to count.

Of course, this Steve guy had to go and be great at this, which is both charming and annoying in equal measure. Tony isn’t ashamed to admit that he’d expected Steve to be a ball of nerves, expected him to fumble around, maybe elbow Tony’s solar plexus by accident, or something.

Except, he’s the opposite of that. He opens his mouth readily when Tony kisses him, knows how to move his body, and seems to share Tony’s preternatural awareness of the camera. They move in sync, shifting their bodies to best show the camera their actions.

It’s barely acting anymore when Tony moans as Steve kisses his way down Tony’s chest. Tony feels alight, feels _turned on_ , in a way that he hasn’t been in a long time—even in encounters that aren’t filmed. Steve keeps looking up at him, checking to see if he’s enjoying, and he’s unbearably gorgeous, and god, Tony could write sonnets about his mouth, his tongue, his eyes, the way his breath felt hot against Tony’s skin.

It’s not in the script, but Tony flips them over so he hovers over Steve, desperate to feel in control after losing himself so much under Steve’s touch.

Under his hands, Steve is pliant, his eyes shine with desire when he looks up at Tony and it makes Tony feel a little wild, makes him grab onto Steve’s hips harder, makes him _almost_ rut against Steve until completion.

Almost.

“You’re really good at this,” Steve says, once Nick had yelled cut. Tony wrenches his eyes away from the flush that had spread down from Steve’s neck to his chest, which was glistening with sweat.

“Well,” Tony looks up at Steve and smirks. “I am an actor.”

Tony doesn’t miss the way Steve’s cheeks redden. “Oh, I know I just—“

Tony laughs. “I was kidding.” He takes a bottle of water from the break table and takes a swig, mostly to have something to do with his hands, which are itching to continue touching Steve. Tony wipes his mouth with the back of his hand, and considers Steve before speaking, “You’re not so bad, yourself.”

Tony didn’t think it was possible, but Steve blushes even more.

“Thanks, Tony.”

Tony wants to do a number of unspeakable things to Steve at that moment, overwhelmed with how beautiful Steve looks, has looked over the past few hours. Tony wants to make him blush some more, wants to take Steve’s face in his hands and feel the heat on his cheeks on his fingertips, proof that some physical reactions were caused by him and him alone, no script needed.

Instead, he says, “You’re cute when you blush. Make sure you learn to use it well.”

Steve grins and nods. He opens his mouth to say something else, but they’re called back on set.

* * *

Steve stops in his tracks when he sees him, doesn’t even think when he shouts across the set: “Tony!”

Tony turns, eyebrows furrowed at first at being shouted at, then his face brightens when his gaze lands on Steve, who is already making his way to him; the smile on his face makes Steve’s traitorous heart swell.

They greet each other with an embrace, and it’s so ingrained in Steve to kiss people on the cheek in greeting that he only realizes he’s done it when Tony raises his eyebrows at Steve, surprised.

But Steve isn’t fooled—there’s a slight pinkness to Tony’s cheeks that wasn’t there before.

“How are you doing?”

“Good,” Tony says. “We just wrapped. Are you shooting today?”

“Yeah, what a coincidence,” Steve says, even if it isn't. They all rotate on sets in the large warehouse, schedules crammed tight as shoots go on almost ‘round the clock. It’s cheaper that way, and it’s not like their audience keeps track or comments on it.

Tony nods.

Steve nods back, and finds himself incapable of saying anything else. Tony’s beautiful in the afternoon light, lips pink from whatever activities they’d gotten him to do earlier, eyes bright from release. Steve drinks it all in, feels suddenly like a man in a desert who has found oasis.

Steve sucks in a breath, trying to steady himself against the desire curling in his belly. He thought he was past it, but seeing Tony again, in _person_ , has awoken the desperate need he thought he’d quenched. He wants to touch Tony, would settle with just touching his wrist, really, which is absurd; he’s touched more of Tony before, and has a video to prove it.

“Steve!” Sam calls, voice echoing from across the warehouse.

Tony blinks, and only then does Steve realize that while he’d been looking—Tony had been looking, too.

* * *

Tony curses. He’s been chasing sleep for almost an hour, now, but can’t seem to settle. He’s _tired_ , exhausted from his back-to-back shoots, and usually he’d just jack himself off to get to sleep but he’s too tired to even get hard.

Or so he thinks.

He curses again as he flips his laptop open. His desktop is a mess, flooded with icons and random files, but he knows what he’s looking for.

His media player, like an asshole, plays from the moment he’d last exited the video. On screen, in high definition, Tony watches himself hold Steve close, watches as he takes Steve’s jaw in his hand and turns his face up, watches as he kisses Steve, open and lewd.

He’s hard, as if he hadn’t spent the past 12 hours in a shoot, popping a pill to keep him up as he held another anonymous man close and imagined Steve in his place.

He thought that he’d reigned it in, that the attraction to Steve was a passing fancy in something new, as it almost always inevitably was. But a week ago, Steve had shouted his name across the soundstage and kissed his cheek and Tony felt weak—still feels weak as he remembers it, the soft press of lips against his skin and he wants nothing more than to trawl through the company directory and find Steve’s phone number, call him up, make Steve blush again.

Instead, he watches, cock twitching in his pajamas as he watches himself manhandle Steve. He clicks to the start of the video, pushes his pants down and takes his cock in his hand, stroking slowly as he watches the way Steve moves under him, remembering the way Steve felt under his hands, breathing hard, eyes trained on Tony’s as he came. Tony has proof, sees it in the video, and at that moment, he lets out a strangled cry.

* * *

It’s been a while since Tony has done one of these confessional-type videos. They have him pose, clad only in jeans—not bothering to have him wear anything under—as he speaks to the camera.

“Well,” Tony smirks. “I’ve always loved a nice ass.” He laughs, it’s an affected thing.

“I worked with Steve almost a year ago,” Tony says, smiling to the camera. Steve hasn't arrived yet, but Tony feels a thrum of excitement building in him, zinging around and making his body feel alight. He remembers it all still, clear as the video, he’s all but memorized and branded to memory. Steve’s skin, the strong muscles of his arms under Tony’s hands, coupled with how soft his lips felt, pressed against his.

“I’ve always wanted to work with him again, and I’m glad we’ll have this time together.”

Tony’s in the make-up chair, being fussed over by Jan, when Steve arrives. Tony doesn’t bother hiding how he stares at Steve, who is beautiful and somehow, still looking a bit shy.

“Hey, Tony,” Steve says, sitting down beside him. He meets Tony’s gaze in the mirror and offers up a small, nervous smile. “How have you been?”

Tony turns a little, wanting to really _look_ at Steve, but Jan tugs on his hair and makes him straighten back up. “Good. Excited about today,” he says, knowing he sounds nonchalant in spite of how he feels.

He smiles to himself when he sees, in his periphery, Steve duck his head and blush.

“Me too.”

Nick is sitting in front of the camera, reviewing the boards. Tony shucks off his robe and drapes himself over the bed, clad only in his briefs.

Once Jan is done with him, Steve takes off his own robe. He folds it up, hangs it over his chair, and moves to stand beside Tony.

“Excited?” Tony asks, smiling up at him.

Steve’s lips quirk into a smile. “Been looking forward to this.”

The line shouldn’t affect Tony the way it does; he’s seen the script, he knows exactly what to expect. Still, as if on cue, Tony flushes.

“Come here.”

“Cut,” Nick shouts, sounding weary. “I need you to sound sweeter.”

Tony lies back down on the bed, and Steve rearranges himself, props his knee on the bed, turns to Tony half-way, so that his body is still on full display for the camera.

“Action.”

“Excited?” Tony asks again. He relaxes onto the bed further, an easy smile on his lips—inviting, with just a hint of lewdness.

“Been looking forward to this,” Steve says. He bites his lip for good measure, looking like he’s been waiting to touch Tony, and the look in his eyes is so sincere that Tony, against all rational thought, hopes he actually means it.

Tony lifts his hand, rests it on Steve’s knee. “Come here.”

It’s as if no time has passed between them. Steve touches him confidently, his hand gripping Tony’s waist hard enough to make Tony gasp. His lips against Tony are sure, and soft, and just as pliant as when Tony had kissed him, all those months ago. It feels infinitely better than Tony had imagined, in all those months in between, and he doesn’t bother hiding how pleased it makes him, moans into Steve’s mouth even if there was no direction to do so.

Tony pushes against his chest, turns him over so he’s on top, and kisses him some more.

Nick calls cut, and they rearrange the lights. Tony and Steve stay in suspended motion.

Tony bites his lip, and Steve smiles up at him, beatific.

“Doing anything, after this?” Tony whispers.

Steve reaches up and tucks Tony’s hair behind his ear. “You, hopefully.”

**Author's Note:**

> i'm on [tumblr](https://firebrands.tumblr.com/) and [twitter](https://twitter.com/firebrandss)!


End file.
